A lack of parking space currently exists in many cities around the world. Finding available parking spaces at any hour is a difficult task for drivers.
Currently there are systems that make it possible to pay for parking through smartphones. These systems are applied by commercial services such as “Pango+”, and “Cell O Park Advanced Parking Systems” in Israel.
Under the current systems, after the vehicle arrives to the parking lot, or another parking space, the user pays for parking by a telephone through the existing credit payment systems, instead of manually with coins. In these systems, the driver does not know in advance whether there is a parking space for his vehicle at the parking lot or at the street that he is driving to. The driver may arrive at the parking lot or to his destination, only to discover that there are no empty parking spaces, and that he cannot park his vehicle there.
All the methods described above have not yet provided satisfactory solutions to the problem of finding an available parking space.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for parking.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for parking.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.